


Ticklish

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: The Children of Legends (Little Solas, Fenora, and Misera) [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: Mornings are terrible, the absolute worst.Unless you have someone to share them with, whose laughter can light up your soul.





	Ticklish

Abelas had never liked mornings before. It was hard to remember as far back as the height of Elvhenan, but he suspected he hadn’t liked mornings even then. Or perhaps it was a byproduct of how many decades and centuries he’d been asleep in his temple as he waited for something to change, for his goddess to retrieve him from their “temporary exile.” He would wake when the perimeter wards were breached, an automatic system set in place to ensure that the place they were sworn to preserve would never go undefended. And he would groan and roll over in his crypt and squeeze his head and wish to continue to lay there for a few more moments before forcing himself up to his task. The others thought it was comical to find him strapping on his armor in a haze, though no one dared to comment.

Mornings weren’t so bad anymore. And maybe it was because he didn’t have to throw himself out of bed to fight intruders. Maybe it was because he didn’t have to get out of bed at all just yet. But he suspected that it was mostly because he invariably woke with pale hair attempting to choke the life out of him.

He smiled fondly as he carefully unwrapped the strands from around his throat, pushed them off his face, and picked them out of his mouth. When he found their source he allowed a light chuckle to escape, which caused that pale head to burrow even further into his side.

“Oof! If you are not careful, da’vhenan, you will cave in my ribcage in your desire to live inside my chest,” he complained, but Fenora groaned at him as she wrapped an arm across his belly to pull herself still closer. He was having trouble breathing now, but he dragged a deep breath past the pressure she was exerting on him and sighed heavily, loudly.

“Stop being so loud,” came the muffled whine from somewhere under his arm. A leg joined the arm that was his prison, yanking his legs under her.

“I am merely breathing, my love,” he informed her, though he knew exactly why she was cross. Mornings had never agreed with her either. “Do you wish for me to stop?”

“Yes,” she groused, and bit his rib. He gasped as the light press of her teeth made a flurry of sensation travel up his chest and down his belly and caused him to involuntarily recoil. She’d just tickled him. With her teeth. That could not be allowed to stand.

He extracted himself from the cage she’d built with her body to press her into the mattress and find those spots on her ribs that would make her squeal with laughter. She curled away, laughing and cursing him playfully and he grinned as he watched her squirm and found new places to tickle whenever she slapped his hands away until at last, breathless, she told him to stop.

“Have you learned your lesson, da’vhenan?” he asked with a playful smirk, somewhat out of breath from wrestling her beneath him. She stretched out once more, bright blue eyes wide despite the morning sunlight filtering in, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She leaned up and nibbled on his lips, touched her tongue to the edge of his smirk as though tasting his mirth.

“Not even a little,” she breathed into his pointed ear, and squeezed his ass in her hand. He grunted and dropped his head onto her shoulder to indicate that he was conceding. She chuckled, and her hands were gentle as she stroked back his hair.

Her voice was hoarse from the night and rough with laughter as she kissed his cheek and then breathed life into his ear with her whisper of, “Ar lath ma.” Those words filled the empty spaces in his heart and her laughter filled the room as he rolled her off the bed.


End file.
